princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuya Hara
Background Hara was Shitenhōji's captain during Shiraishi's 2nd year. He is known as one of Shitenhoji's Legendary Captains ''along with Taira Yoshiyuki who was the captain the year before him when Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Oshitari Kenya were in their freshman year. He is the captain that led Shitenhoji to the Nationals the year before Seigaku won. However for unkown reasons, Hara decided to retire from club tennis in the Spring of last year, meaning he didnt captain his team to that Nationals. Appearances Personality Hara, like the majority of the Shitenhoji players, has a joking manner and tries to make others laugh which is linked with the school motto. This is shown when he even prepares a drawing of a comedianon his stomach which he shows to his opponents Oshitari Kenya and Momoshiro Takeshi during their doubles match. He also tends to shout out ''What the Hell!? Who the Hell!? when confused or is annoyed. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Hara captained Shitenhōji to glory in the Regionals, however he decided to retire from club tennis in the Spring of last year, meaning he did not attend the Nationals. During this time he also chose Shiraishi as the next captain for Shitenhōji. U-17 Camp Hara being is shown to have been a member of the U-17 camp during his first year of High School since all members of the camp claim that Middle Schoolers in the U-17 is unheard of. After leading Shitenhōji to the Semi-Finals of the Nationals tournament he joined the U-17 camp and quickly progressed to becoming a member of the of 1st Stringers. He is ranked as the 19th best U-17 player in Japan. After he and Taira Yoshiyuki defeat a pair of 2nd Stringers who challenged them for their ranks, they are then challenged by Momoshiro Takeshi and Oshitari Kenya. Hara and Taira accept the challenges of Momoshiro Takeshi and Oshitari Kenya and engage in a Doubles Match. While Hara and Taira play rather jokingly they dominate nonetheless. During the match, Hara, further showing his joking attitude, begins to lift his shirt up which causes Momoshiro to panic however on his stomach turns out to be a drawing of a famous Japanese comedian. Hara and Taira continue to dominate, until Momoshiro unleashes his new move Black Jack Knife. Hara and Taira are unable to overcome this and end up losing the match. This results in both Hara and Taira losing their status as 1st Stringers. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Styles and Techniques Hara is a capable Serve and Volley player who mostly enjoys performing smashes. 'Moukohan ' : A fast and very Powerful Smash. Hara's Moukohan even caused a deep bruise on Oshitari Kenya's skin. Trivia *Upon his stomach is the a drawing of the face of a famous Japanese comedian named Tetsu which Hara reveals even while playing. *Hara is the one who chose Shiraishi as the next captain of Shitenhoji after he graduated. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:High Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Kansai Players Category:Osaka Players Category:Middle School Captain Category:2nd Year High School